never gone for to long
by tamsonight
Summary: naruto left when sasuke was 12 now he come back 5 years later as itachis lover and sasuke finds felling for both of them narutosasukeitachi
1. Chapter 1 surprizzzzzz

Old friends new lovers

Ok here we go my naru/sasu/itac fanfic 

**AU here no such thing as ninjas unless your watching a movie I don't own Naruto**

Ages

Naruto 20

Itachi 27

Sasuke Konkudo Shikamaru lee Sakura Ino Neji 17

Tamari 19

Every one else 16

Sasuke sat in his favorite class of the day study hall. Why did Sasuke love study hall for 3 reasons 1) his brother Itachi was the teacher. 2) Because his brother was the teacher and he was lazy they had no work 3) all his gang was in his study hall class.

Study hall unlike the other classes over the school was not divided up by age so he had all his buddies and budets there was Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Lee, Garra, Konkudo, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were all there bullshiting but something was off today. Itachi was in his best Don't-Mess-With-me cloths he wore trip pants with neon green trim and a black shirt that read 'life's a bitch I don't need another' Sasuke had always loved that shirt Itachi also wore a dark leather chocker that had rogue pressed into it all together his brother looked bad ass and oh my sex god

Sasuke was wondering why Itachi was all decked out his brother also said something every interesting at breakfast before school

Flash back do-do-do-do-do (outer limits song)

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table at the ungodly hour of 640 am his bother walk down is his deck out fuck off outfit and amidetly had Sasuke attention

"_Hey Sasu I have some one coming to visteting l today I think you'll be surprised to see **he **left sometime ago_

"_Hn" was all Sasuke said before heading for the door_

End of flash back

A know at the door brought Sasuke out of la-la land and back to the land of the living along with every ones attention to the door as Tamari, Garra and Konkudo's older sister popped her head in

"Um M-Mister Uchiha um we have an anger blond h-her to see you"

#Oh great he's gone and done ANOTHER dip and run# Sasuke thought think of the blond as an anger one night stand

"Please move your ASS before I MOVE IT FOR YOU" yelled a beyond pissed off voice came from behind Tamari she the voice was somewhat familiar but Sasuke couldn't put his finger on where he head heard it before tamari quickly jumped to the side and the blond entered not just any blond but a hot drop dead gorgus blond with hair that give the sun a good run (A/N: hehe that rhymed) that reached the small of **his** back with orange dark purple black and cosmic blue high lights he was short no more then 5'4'' an angelic face with a slight tan to it and bright sea blue eyes that Sasuke would know from anywhere

#Its him it has to be# Sasuke thought

Itachi smiled and gracefully stood up from his desk "hello-"

He was cut off by a loud **CLANK** of Sasuke form jumping up "N-N-Naruto" he staggered

**Tamsonight: Ok there you go now you must review because have up to chap 3 and then nothing**

**Jo-Jo: well only got nothing because you thought it would be fun to jump off the garage AGAIN **

**Tamsonight: hey Sam said head give me a dollar if I did **

**Sam: did not (pout) **

**Tamsonight: did **

**Sam: not**

**Jo-Jo: R&R while I go on a murder and garage-burning streak **


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy 2 

**Welcome back**

**Jo-Jo: ok now that the garage is ash and Sam has a snail to entertain him and where is CLANK CARS H SMASH and Tamsonight is jumping off the stairs please read**

_He was cut off by a loud **CLANK** of Sasuke form jumping up "N-N-Naruto" he staggered_

The blond looked around the room "hey Tachi (Narutos pet name for Itachi)" Naruto yelled, "you know you have a really screwed up school you know that"

"And why is that" Itachi asked as he sat back in his set

"Your hall monitor took me to the office cause he thought I was sluffing and then your principle tried to give me detention for sluffing and denying it" Naruto said as he started walking towards a laughing Itachi but stopped when lee spoke up

"Well why is that screwed up if you wore not in class then you should get punished" lee stated

By now both Sasuke and Itachi were both trying to hold in there laughter Naruto went and sat on lees desk as if he was a detective a very seductive detective "so mister I love green and don't know what tweezers are I have three questions for you 1 have you ever seen me around school" Naruto scooted a little closer to lee "2 how old do you think I am" scooted a little closer no one really noticing Itachi starting to tense "and 3 this last one is for my sanity are you gay straight or bi if you get 1 of them write I'll give you a prize K" he scooted closer to lee almost sitting on his lap Itachi was now as stiff as a board

Lee took a big gulp of air and started answering with a huge blush "well um ya um well for the 1ST one no I've never seen you around um for the 2nd on um I'd say about 16-17 and um for the 3rd one I'm bi" as lee finished Naruto was smiling

"Well got the first on write I haven't been around for what 5 years 2nd your got wrong I'm 20 thank you and hers your prize" Naruto lend over and gave lee a kiss on the cheek (I know sorry I hate lee just sorry) now Itachi was stiff as a broad of cherry wood (red wood)

"Naruto can we talk out side now" Itachi said from the door way

As Naruto walked out of class the room erupted they all fired off questions all of them basically asking how he knew the blond

"Ok, ok just fuckin calm down Naruto was a friend from when I was 12 he was 15 and Itachi was 22 and we all hung out but when his parents got murdered by that bastard Gato (little short fat dude for the first like 1st8 episodes of Naruto) and his older brother Kubbi just packed up and left and told Naruto to be ready in a month that's when he Would came back for him and it was all really sad that I had to lose my first cr-" Sasuke stopped talking with a huge blush coming over his cheeks "um friend ya my first friend" Sasuke laughed nervously

"Then why is he here now and why'd he have to go and kiss lee" sakura asked she had been dating lee for a couple months now no big deal

"Hell if I know" Sasuke said as he stood up "but I'm sure as hell goanna find out," Sasuke said as he walked out the door

In the hall

Sasuke knew where he would take Naruto, he'd take him to THE hall on the 3rd floor the science classes brunt down be cause of konohamaru thought that it would have been a good idea to put the science fair boards and papers next to an open bastion burner anyways

As Sasuke walked down the hall he heard giggling "now, now my little Naru what was that all about you know how that bristles me to see you with another guy"

"So I could get you like this" Naruto's giggles echoed trough the 3rd floor halls

As Sasuke rounded the corner he stopped dead in his tracks there was Naruto pinned up against the wall his legs rapped around Itachi's waist with Itachi sucking on his neck and hand up his shirt

"What the fuck is going on here?" Sasuke yelled out Itachi and Naruto looked at Sasuke Itachi still not letting Naruto down "how long has this been going on and why am I just finding out" Sasuke asked in a calmer voice

" Well little brother to answer you first question I have Naruto up against the wall trying to have my way with him and for the 2nd question well remember when I went to that teachers conference 6 months ago well I found our little Naru there with Kubbi did you know Kubbi was a science teacher and he's goanna be our new science teacher funny huh

"Sasu you look so much older then the little 12 year old I left behind and a lot hotter and shut up Tachi you know you can't deny it" Naruto said as Itachi set him back down on the ground Naruto started walking towards Sasuke "so what no welcome back hug" Naruto asked with a pout

"Welcome home Naru" Sasuke said as he embraced his long lost friend

**Tamsonight: ya I know really cheese and mushy and ya so ya it really sick right now but be nice I've been sick all week so-so sorry its so short they'll get long promise**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**promise**

**Tamsonight: hey guess what I got RJA CD this week end it rocks **

**Jo-Jo: ya she won't stop listening to it…**

**Sam: go I remember a year ago I was standing in the crowd…**

**Jo-Jo: great now Sam is singing it fcking h#ll moth#r fckin CD**

**Tamsonight: OOOK on with the story**

Never go for to long

Naruto had been back for a month and he and Sasuke have been inseparable with an always-present Itachi. Itachi never minded Naruto being alone with a grill hell he was gay but never ever with another guy not even Sasuke his own little brother.

Now having Naruto back was great but every thing had a down side like when Naruto would spend the night he no longer called then sleepovers 1 do to he was to old to have a 'sleepovers' and 2 no one in the house got any sleep.

Now you would think when Naruto and Sasuke had sleepovers they would it would be because they talked but nope Naruto and Sasuke didn't even sleep in the same room do to Itachi possessive nature Naruto would sleep in Itachi's room

Naruto and Itachi wouldn't get sleep because obvious reasons (hehe) but Sasuke was keep up all night long do to noises'

Sasuke walked in to his study hall class filling like a dead weight he walked to his desk and plopped his head down on his desk. Naruto had spent the whole weekend at his and Itachi's apartment so he had no sleep at all trough the hole weekend.

"Holly shit Sasuke" Gaara said as he walked in to the class " you look like you had just been by a truck" Gaara sat on Sasuke's desk

"Worse I was hit with a whole weekend of Itachi and his new lover at my house god I swear they have loud enough sex to keep the whole apartment building up" Sasuke said as he thought back

Flash back

"_Night guys" Sasuke called as he walked down the hall to his bedroom _

"_Night Sasuke" Naruto and Itachi called back at the same time "see ya in the morning" Naruto yelled just as Sasuke shut his door 'ya right if you can get out of bed' Sasuke thought as he climbed in to his bed with nothing on he would just have to change in the morning he know what was coming _

_About 10 minutes later he heard laughter as his brothers door closed. "So my little lover_

_Do you think you can handle a cock ring to night" came Itachi's voice 'oh god defiantly no sleep to night' Sasuke thought as he turned on his side _

"_Why not but no bondage Kyuubi was furious he now thinks I cut thanks" Naruto's voice came this time. _

_With in 5 minutes there was a loud banging sound coming form the wall that separated his and Itachi's room Sasuke could practically see what was going on naruto was up against the wall Itachi hovering over his _

"_fuck Tachi" Naruto's voice moaned out "god your tight" Itachi's voice came after _

_after a many other moans groans screams and grunts they all THREE climaxed Sasuke's do to mental images he new 2 things I he would get no sleep to night and 2 hw would need a new sheets by the end of the night no amount off soap could get this out with the weekend he had had_

_the night went pretty much the same until about 3:30 when the lovers finally passed out do to obvious reasons but Sasuke would need a very long very cold shower then some to finally even think about sleep _

end of flash back

"fuck sorry for you who's his new lover any ways" Gaara asked as he lint back in a chair he moved to when Sasuke had been describing his week end

"remember really hot blond dude that that came in here yelling about our "screwed up school" Gaara nodded "ya him" Sasuke sighed as he laid his head down

"my, my I didn't know my little Sasu felt that way about me so nice to know and if we're to loud came and join us or you could yell at us to shut up" naruto said as he draped his arms over Sasuke's shoulders

"1 your welcome 2 I would if homosexual insect was in this year but they say that the new fashion next year so I guess I'll have to go with the yelling so sorry Naru" Sasuke lazily said as he patted the pouting blonds head

"come on what about being ahead of fashion huh?" naruto asked as Itachi walked

"ok let me know two things one why dose Sasuke look like shit two why is my extremely sexy lover practically laying on top of him" Itachi asked as he sat down on his desk in a semi-normal teaching outfit

"well the look like shit part would be because of us I think we were to loud last night a-" Naruto was cute off by Sasuke

"think you think you were to loud you guys aren't only like bunnies on a mad shagging spree but you guys or fuckin loud bunnies on a mad shagging spree even Kakashi is complain about you to saying he needs at least go to bed be fore 3:30 and he lives 3 floors below us come on there are little kids in that apartment" Sasuke yelled as he stormed out with what looked like tears in his eyes naruto looked worriedly over at Itachi before fallowing his childhood friend and long time crush out of the room only to be fallowed by Itachi not because he was protective of naruto but this time his baby brother.

Naruto found Sasuke crying in the Boys bathroom on the far side of school with broken pluming for that reason no one used it

"Sasu what's wrong." Naruto asked as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke

"oh Naruto what can do?" Sasuke asked in Narutos chest "not only do I have feelings for Itachi I also have um for you and I shouldn't I shouldn't you're his lover and he's my brother for gods sake my brother" Sasuke cried harder as he wrapped his hands around Narutos waist

"shhhhh hush my little Sasu." Naruto cooed as he stated to stock the younger boys hair "there's nothing wrong with being with the ones you love you know when my parents died me and Kyuu had sex, a lot. Nothing romantic or long lasting just when 1 or both of us are frustrated sad or angry we use sex to escape but now I have Itachi"

another par of arms wrapped around both the younger boys "you both do." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's hair who looked up at his older brother and then to Naruto "really you mean it" Sasuke asked as he whipped a tear away

"forever and always." Itachi whispered as he kissed his little brothers for head Sasuke then looked at Naruto who smiled

"forever and always." Naruto smiled as he placed a light kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke smiled as he thought about the last time they had all said this

Flash back

_Kyuubi stood by the passenger said front door of a black firebird(A/N: god I love firebirds sexiest cars ever) as he watched his younger brother say good bye to his life long friends since he was 7 they all looked so sad to lose him they were the inseparable trio and now naruto was moving away for gods know how long_

_Sasuke was whipped tears from his eyes as he said good bye to his best friend and first crush yes he knew he was gay since he first turned 12 when he and naruto accidentally kissed _

"_come on my little Sasu please don't cry please." Naruto pleaded as he tried to hold in his own tears "don't worry I'll won't be for long and we'll always be the "inseparable trio" ok." Sasuke looked up from his hands his eyes red he had been crying for days _

"_really?" Sasuke asked as he sniffled and looked to his older brother _

"_forever and always." Itachi whispered as he kissed Sasuke's for head then Sasuke looked to naruto who wrapped him in a hug beyond all hugs it was one of sadness and love "forever and always." Naruto smiled as he brushed his lips over Sasuke's and whispered "I'll love you both forever and always." Naruto gave one last sad smile as he turned his back and walked towards his brother just before he stepped into the car Sasuke yelled _

"_Naruto promise, promise us you'll return please." Naruto looked from his younger friend to his older friend and smiled a true honest pure full of love smile _

"_PROMISE" Naruto yelled before he shut the door and the car drove off _

_as Itachi turned to leave he heard a faint whisper come from his younger brother _

"_forever and always_"

end of flash back

Sasuke looked up at the two people he loved the most before he smiled a love filled smile and whispered just loud enough for thous two people to hear "forever and always"

Tamsonight: ok so not over yet but what'd ya think I like it but hey that's me 

**No comments from Jo-Jo or Sam both went out on a date so board I think I'll go grab a couple hours of sleep goodnight**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


End file.
